Love in Riddle Manor
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción -Amor en la Mansión Riddle. 'Tienes el poder que el Señor Oscuro no tiene. Amor. ¿Cómo puede un poco de Amor ayudarle a nuestro Niño-Que-Vivió favorito a ganar la guerra? ¿Y qué guerra? HPTR. Oneshot.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Tampoco la idea, sólo la traducción.

* * *

**=AGRADECIMIENTO=**

A **shanagi95**, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir este OS sobre esta pareja que acaba de engancharme…

Maldito Tom… él y su hermoso rostro xD

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIA=**

Este es un **Harry/Tom**, o lo que es lo mismo, **Harry/Voldemort**.

Si… Harry es dominante…

Pero no hay nada explícito, de ahí la categoría T.

* * *

**Amor en la Mansión Riddle**

Original: **shanagi95**

**Link al original**: (Dirección de Fanfiction) /s/8353343/1/Love-in-Riddle-Manor

Traducción: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Una mancha borrosa entró a la Mansión Riddle. Pero nadie en la casa lo notó. La mancha se movía demasiado rápido. Era como si la mancha usara súper velocidad, algo como eso era un raro regalo para un mago, y aun así, sólo podía ser usado por un tiempo muy corto.

Fue cuando llegó a la figura frontal de una muy imponente puerta cuando la mancha paró. En su lugar, ahora podemos ver cómo un hombre de cabello negro se endereza, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con picardía.

El hombre murmuró un hechizo que abrió la puerta, un muy largo hechizo, que conste. La puerta crujió ligeramente y el hombre se deslizó rápidamente a la habitación.

El hombre, que fue conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió, con las N, Q y V en mayúsculas, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sí, Harry Potter, de hecho, era un genio y simplemente lo escondió en su tiempo en Hogwarts debido a ciertas razones que no le dirá a nadie, y el autor simplemente no las sabe.

Miró a la figura que estaba boquiabierto y en estado de shock debido a su apariencia.

La figura, llamada Lord Voldemort, se sentó en su cama con sus ropas de noche, como debería vestir en el horario que era. Había sentido algo extraño en las protecciones esa noche, despertándose a causa de eso. Estaba a punto de realizar un recorrido en torno a su casa antes de reanudar su sueño y, como resultado, parecía bastante soñoliento, pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención del famoso Harry Potter, incluso pensaba que Voldemort era _lindo_.

No, lo que había hecho que no pudiera apartar los ojos del Señor Oscuro, era el hecho de que _él_ tenía nariz.

Voldemort, la serpiente bastarda, citando a Ronald Weasley, tenía una cara de serpiente que, desafortunadamente, incluía la nariz. Pero a lo que el supuesto salvador del Mundo Mágico se enfrentaba no era la cara de una serpiente, sino a la de cierto alumno de Slytherin.

Tom Riddle.

La incredulidad que mostró su rostro se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una confiada sonrisa.

"Bien, bien. ¿Quién está aquí? No sé qué has hecho para volver a tu viejo rostro, Tom. Al menos, no por ahora."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, _Potter_?" Tom Riddle gruñó, con un profundo ceño frundo en su rostro, pero por desgracia, no era tan poderoso como cuando su rostro era como una serpiente. No es que le afectara en algo a Harry. Pero este ceño, aunque en realidad parecía una mueca y no una mala cara, sólo hizo que algo en Harry despertara y se hiciera más grande. (N/A. _¡Ja! ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué creíste que se hizo más grande, eh?_)

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry. Él ignoró la pregunta de Tom. "No es que me queje. Tu anterior rostro era bastante bueno, pero éste me gusta mucho más."

Tom farfulló. "Qu-qué-"

Puso su dedo índice en los labios de Tom, efectivamente, callándolo. "Hush," le reprendió "no tienes que decir nada."

Tom abrió la boca, sin duda para quejarse de algo más, pero Harry no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Se le adelantó y cerró su boca sobra la de Tom, y entonces, el Señor Oscuro se quedó sin habla.

Harry puso todo lo que tenía en ese beso: su frustración, su pasión, su lujuria y lo más importante, su _amor_.

Cuando se retiró, del Señor Oscuro no quedaba nada más que un montón de saliva y una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Bueno, supongo que la vieja cabra fue buena para algo después de todo. Realmente pude terminar esta guerra con amor."

* * *

**Notas de Traductora**:

Si, bien... mi primera traducción de esta pareja... ¿fluff? Tal vez... y el final es... *babas*. Bueno, mi OTP es el Snarry, seguido del Drarry... pero el Tom/Harry/Tom... dafasfasdads bueno, bueno... Tom era sexy en la Cámara de los Secretos ¿no? *rueda por la oficina*

Todos los reviews que vayan dirigidos a la autora original, se los pasaré vía MP, en inglés -obviamente.

Además, les pido que agreguen la historia original a Favoritos... para que así más autores en inglés me dejen seguir traduciendolos -si, me regañó un autor del Fandom de Sherlock porque no agregan su fic a Fav *puchero*-.

Saludos *sale rodando*


End file.
